


The Empire of Stars and Night

by MisaZS_91



Category: My Engineer (TV) RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaZS_91/pseuds/MisaZS_91
Summary: On Earth, angelic, demonic and human creatures coexist. The battles now seem to be over, but the balance between the three worlds is very subtle.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Cooper Patpasit Na Songkhla/Poy Kritsanapong Soonthornchatchawet, Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, Fighter/Tutor (Why R U?: The Series), Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon, Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First of all I started this AU some months ago, I wrote it in italian first (it's still ongoing) and now I want to translate it in english too.  
> The story will be focused on TTFT/ZS but there will be some chapters dedicated to the people around them (SarawatTine/BrightWin - BohnDuen/CooperPoy - BaifernPush and maybe some other people? I still don't know XD).  
> By the way, I love fantasy that's why I decided to create an AU with supernatural creatures.

The moment I first saw him, I knew there was something demonic about him. As my gaze intertwined with his, a never-before-felt shiver ran down my spine.

Long time ago, for angels like me, carnal attraction was not something to worry about. When we were still the closest creatures to God, we did not have sexual impulses towards other living beings, we were only dedicated to our mission of protecting humanity and trying to lead them to the right path.

However, with the passing of the centuries, between wars not only earthly, but also among supernatural creatures, things had changed and even angels had changed or maybe evolved.

Now the population of the Earth was a mix of species: humans, angels and demons coexisted more or less peacefully, there were also hybrids - that were once not even contemplated - and humans who lived much longer than others - thanks to the power of the angelic or demonic blood flowing through their veins.

It might seem strange, but God was not against this, on the contrary the fact that all His creatures - even those who once had rosen up against His will - finally managed to coexist without problems, made him happy.

Returning to those eyes that had captivated me, they were highlighted by the thick brows and were so dark and magnetic that I could hardly focus on the rest of his face. Despite his androgynous features and pale skin that made his plump, rosy lips stand out, he had a predator aura. The brown hair had been styled with dedication, short on the sides and slightly longer in the middle, so that they could be pulled back giving them some volume.

Only when he gave me a crooked smile I decided to look away from his face and I focused on the clothing. It was simple, a turtleneck and a pair of black pants, but despite this, his body was perfectly enhanced. Everything about him seemed to have been created to appeal to anyone, including me.

"Hey, Fighter are you listening to me?" Sarawat's voice brought me to my senses and I turned to him with a confused look. I hadn't heard a word of what he had said to me.

"Sorry ... What were you saying?" I brought my hand to my forehead to rub it lightly, in the meantime he shook his head and took a sip of his shaken coffee.

"You have to repeat everything, my friend." Man intervened as he patted Sarawat on the shoulder.

They were the only ones I could really consider friends, we had met a few centuries earlier, when all three of us lived in the United States. However, in our long existence there had been years in which we had not seen each other and then it happened that we found ourselves in the same place.

Maybe that was why our friendship was so lasting. During the time we weren't together, we loaded ourselves with new topics and experiences that we told each other during the time we were together.

Sarawat was certainly the one to who had a lot of experiences. As a guardian angel, in fact, he had the task of watching over the life of the humans to whom he was assigned. I honestly do not envy him. Now he had been looking after a boy named Win for eighteen years.

Man, on the other hand, was of the order of archangels, even if ranks no longer had that much importance among us - in contrast to what happened in other species, such as vampires or fairies - we still use those tags.

"I'll be careful this time, tell me." I told him convinced, after having cast a glance towards the point where until a short while before there was the stranger with the magnetic gaze, but in that moment was empty.

“Win lately has been changing girls like shorts... and they are all so different. I think he still hasn't figured out what his type is. "

"Well, he's just a kid, what do you want to expect?" He looked at me amazed.

"You say this because you in your... how many? 630 years... "

"I'm 628." I answered promptly.

"Yeah... Anyway in all these years you have never found someone who attract you enough. If he was undecided like you, he'd die sooner than find the right person."

Man burst out laughing at that phrase, while I rolled my eyes.

"Would you rather have him choose you directly, Ai Wat?" I knew this sentence would bother him, but he deserved it.

He didn't reply, but his face showed a clear angry expression. For him, taking care of Win felt like real torture at times.

We stayed at that table a little more, waiting for the useless lessons in the afternoon.

It was the third time we had attended Chulalongkorn University since it was founded in 1917. The first time was in the very first year in which it was established. At the time all three of us opted to go to medicine, although we had already studied it in other countries in previous centuries, but the only one to complete the four years of study was Sarawat, since he - as a guardian angel of a girl - was obliged to remain in what was called Rattanakosin. On the contrary, Man and I were forced to leave with the Siamese volunteer corps, and to go to France, where the First World War had brought serious consequences.

From there, for a few decades we lost sight of each others, although contacts were not completely non-existent. We went back to studying at Chulalongkorn for the second time in the sixties, at that time we enrolled in engineering and the last was a year and a half ago, when we had started attending the faculty of political science. The choice was dictated by the fact that Win had decided to follow that course of study, in this way it would have been easier for Sarawat to keep an eye on him.

After class, we parted in different directions: Sarawat headed to the football club for training, Man instead had an appointment with Pan - his wife since forever.

When I found myself alone I decided to cross the buildings of the medical faculty towards the Lumphini park - a place of recreation for many students of our university. The day was quite sunny, but luckily it wasn't too hot at that hour and walking along the paths was really relaxing. I decided to sit on one of the benches by the lake, I didn't need to study for the English exam that I would have taken the following day, since I had lived for almost a century both in England and in the USA and so I was like a native speaker. However, I took out the book to pretend to be an ordinary human.

Probably twenty minutes had passed, when a strange sensation pervaded me, I felt the same thrill I had felt outside the coffee shop. I looked around and it was at that moment that I saw the mysterious guy again. As soon as our eyes met, a smile appeared on his face and my heart lost one, or even more beats. He came towards me casually.

"We meet again, P'..." He glanced at the tag I had pinned on my shirt.

"P 'Fighter. I didn't think I'd ever meet a cherub who studies."

"You are...?" I asked looking at him suspicious, the fact that he knew about my "essence" confirmed that he was not an ordinary human being. Only high-ranking angelic or demonic creatures had the ability to see the aura of others. However this did not explain to me why I could not see his aura.

“You're right, I was rude not to introduce myself. I'm Tutor, nice to meet you." he said beaming.

"That's not what I meant ..." I looked at him more and more perplexed.

"Aaahh... Are you referring to my aura? I think there's some interference here in the park…" His mocking tone bothered me quite a bit.

_Who did he think he was, Lilith's son?_

I decided to ignore him, put the book in my bag and got up ready to leave, but he stepped in front of me.

"Of course to be an angel, you are quite rude, P'..." He was handsome on the outside, but the same could not be said about his temper.

"Sorry, what? Hey kid, I won't let you talk to me like that." I glared at him, but instead of feeling bad, he just seemed satisfied with my reaction.

"Well, tell me I'm not right ... I introduced myself and you're leaving!" His tone was mocking, I wanted to slap him. I am an angel, sure, but that doesn't mean I can't feel anger.

"Which class are you?" I said brusquely.

"Class 1527! Ah, but maybe you meant in university! Sorry, I'm in the first year... Engineer." He added the second part of the sentence after seeing my furious gaze piercing him. He was having fun. I sighed, engage with him was useless.

_This morning I thought he seemed such an attractive guy..._

He tilted his head slightly to the side as if he is trying to understand my expressions.

"Well... if you don't mind I have to go now."

"So you are dumping a freshman who is trying to make a new friend..." His face pouted slightly and at that moment I couldn't help but burst out laughing: he looked like a squirrel.

My reaction caught him off guard and his eyes widened. "WTF-"

"I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to burst out laughing at your face but ..." I was trying to calm down, but it wasn't easy.

"But...?" He was really curious what I was thinking, too bad my comment probably would have made him mad.

"With that expression... you looked like a squirrel!" Just thinking about it made me laugh again. "Your cheeks have puffed out just like a squirrel's."

He looked at me dumbfounded for a few seconds, then without saying anything else he turned around and walked away. Maybe I had hurt his "demon pride", but I didn't worry much, after all he deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2: Match

_Squirrel... he called me a squirrel. Me?_

I arrived in my apartment nervous, I slammed the door without noticing the shoes that were neatly placed on the shelf near the entrance. Only when I got to the kitchen I noticed that my twin Baifern and her husband Push had come to visit me.

_What perfect timing so I can let off some steam._

"Ah, hello!" I said in a slightly low tone.

«Saint, you have arrived! Surprise!" She was all bursting with joy - even too euphoric for my taste - while Push greeted me with a sympathetic look. Meanwhile she put the last of the cutlery on the table.

I noticed that my sister had worked hard to cook, on the set table there were already Yam Nua* and three bowls full of Tom Kha Kai**.

"Sitting down, the Khao Pad will be ready soon***"

"I'll go wash my hands first..." I said, disheartened by the thought that those dishes would make my face even more chubby.

As I was making my way to the bathroom I heard Push telling my sister that something was probably wrong - because of my mood.

Back in the kitchen I found my guests sitting at the table waiting for me. I didn't even have time to sit down when my sister started pressing.

"So what did annoyed you?"

"Baifern, I know it's your nature to be direct, but..." my brother-in-law was always trying to mediate between the two of us.

Having a twin had pros and cons: being linked by an invisible thread of sensations was both for and against. This is because when something serious happens, we know that the other could perceive it and come to help, but when there are uncomfortable or embarrassing situations, it became a nuisance to know that the other person is partly aware of it.

"You know the guy I told you about?" I began the speech remotely, since Push still didn't know anything.

"The charming cherub?" My sister said with a mischievous look while serving Khao Pad to her husband.

“Stop a second. A cherub? Saint, what...!? " Push was visibly upset, for a demonic family of our rank, talking about angels wasn't exactly an everyday thing.

"Honey, you must know that at the university where Saint studies there is this really beautiful and charming boy who has impressed him from day one."

"Baifern... he's a cherub." My still stunned brother-in-law emphasized.

“Oooohi, if it's not a problem for me, why do you have to lecture him. And then... he will add this angel to his collection, it's a rarity for demons like us!"

"I'm not collecting stickers!" I intervened in their squabble, I no longer even want to complain about the name that had been given to me.

"Come on, don't be modest, little brother..."

I had to admit that she wasn't completely wrong, when we were still _young_ my sister and I competed over who could conquer more human and demonic beings, sometimes even exchanging them. That was until Baifern met P'Push, she had pulled out of the race since that.

My brother-in-law decided not to speak further and focused only on the food.

"Therefore? What happened with that boy?" My twin returned to stare at me satisfied, curious to know some details.

"Nothing good..." I played with spoon and fork and then brought a piece of meat to my mouth.

"Don't string it out! What happened today that bothered you so much? Has he got a partner? " She guessed.

"I do not know. Today I caught him at the park, I caught the ball but... - I sighed - He told me that my face looks like a squirrel one!" I said this last part all in one breath, totally embarrassed.

My brother-in-law burst out laughing while he was drinking and almost ended up choking, meanwhile my sister bent in half with laughing and clapped her hands for fun.

The rest of the dinner passed more quietly between various chatter about what had happened in that week in which we had not seen each other.

Baifern and Push, in fact, had not attended the university for a while, although they could have easily passed for students, but they had preferred to live in a more _adult way_.

She had her own beauty and make-up center at Siam Paragon, while he was an internationally renowned architect. They both had so many things to do and people to meet, they certainly no one could define their life as monotonous.

Once dinner was over, I put everything in the dishwasher, so that we could move to the living room andd sat to watch some television, just to spend time, until - at ten o'clock - the two lovebirds decided to leave to go home.

_Finally some peace._

**** **** ****

We got into the car still giggling, it was a really enjoyable evening and knowing that what had upset my narcissist brother was such a stupid comment, it had taken away all worry from me.

To be honest I wasn't very happy that the person Saint liked was an angel, I felt there was something different from the usual attraction my brother felt for his _victims_ of seduction, but I wished I was wrong.

"Is there something that worries you, Baifern?" Push stroked my hand fondly, despite our nearly 183 years of marriage, his touch always gives me pleasant chills.

"No, it's just that when I felt what Saint was feeling today, I was afraid something a little more serious had happened, but fortunately I was wrong." I tried to keep a certain serenity in my words, both for my husband and to prevent my brother from perceiving anything.

"Did you really take this crush on that guy so well?" My partner asked me still shocked.

"Push, Saint is old enough... He knows what he's doing." _Maybe_ I thought to myself.

"You sure? He didn't choose the last begging angel on this Earth, but a cherub! I don't know, since he was there he could have also aimed a seraph, no? "

"You know that seraphs are still too attached to God to bother having intercourse with other beings." My tone was deliberately ironic.

He just shook his head and started the car, headed for our apartment.

**** **** ****

The next morning when I woke up I was charged again, despite the day before that cherub had mocked me with that stupid nickname, I was determined not to give up. I had to make it mine.

_How hell... he dared to call me a squirrel, when he looked like a koala with that nose and those thick eyebrows! Bastard._

After having breakfast and taking a quick shower, I still hadn't come up with a plan of attack, so I just decided to get dressed. That day, unfortunately, I had to use the uniform imposed by the university because I had to go to class.

I was looking forward to the second year so I could dress in whatever I wanted, even if I didn't like the idea to wear that damn engineering blue jacket.

Since I just couldn't give up on being my best, all the shirts I got were quite tight and, until I had to go to class, I avoided fastening the higher buttons, I even kept the tie loosen until before entering the classroom. While putting on my pants, I went to the mirror to fix my hair with the same fold that had been in fashion for some years and finally a touch of lip balm on the lips to make them softer and more attractive.

_I am perfect, not a squirrel!_

I went to the morning classes, then for lunch I headed to the cafeteria where I had been the day before, hoping to catch P'Fighter. Thinking about it, as a nickname for an angel it seemed rather strange to me.

_Which could be his real name...?_

Arriving at the tables where I had met him the day before, I found that he wasn't there. I sighed and turned to go to the nursing school where I knew I would find my classmate - one of my few friends - Bohn, making out with his boyfriend.

However, I never got to that faculty, because taking a few shortcuts near the dorms - as soon as I passed a basketball court - out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar figure: P'Fighter.

I was dumbfounded for a few moments.

He was playing with other seniors, some of whom were already shirtless and just played in shorts, but he was even more attractive than the others with that black tank top. I found myself biting my lip thinking how much I would have liked to touch and feel under my touch those harmonious lines that his biceps created.

_Excuse me Bohn, if this continues, I think you'll go to class alone in the afternoon._

I shook my head, trying to recover from the trance state, I couldn't stand there on the sidewalk like it was nothing, so I walked under one of the trees surrounding the camp and sat there. I pretended to take a book out of my backpack ready to study, but in reality I kept glancing at taht person who had my full attention.

That was until they took a break and I saw P'Fighter take a bottle of water to drink while bringing a towel around his neck to wipe away the sweat. He dind't notice me, which gave me a certain advantage, but it lasted only a short time, as some of his friends had seen me and pointed out my presence. He turned and his expression looked first astonished then suspicious. I found myself laughing to myself.

He said something to his companions, then left the field to come towards me.

"What are you doing here, Nong Squirrel?" Don't you have a lessons?" He said with a challenging smile on his face.

"Tutor. My name is Tutor, stupid P'Koala! " I replied in kind, I wouldn't have let that angel push me around.

"P' what!?"

"Koala! It really suits you, you know... you are very similar." He put a hand to his forehead in exasperation, then shook his head, perhaps trying to keep calm. His every reaction intrigued and amused me at the same time.

"Ok, Nong, let's call a truce... what are you doing here?" he said exasperated

"I'm studying, can't you see it?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you demons really know what sincerity is, do you?"

I just shrugged in response.

"Unless you were studying anatomy, since my friends said that you were - literally - devouring me with your eyes."

I looked away from his, biting my lower lip and shaking my head slightly before returning to stare intensely.

"More than eating you... I'd like to do something else." I said with a mischievous look and he blushed suddenly.

_Wow, I really didn't expect it to take so little to make him blush._

He took his towel and threw it in my face, for a few moments I could not see anything. I didn't have time to get that thing out of my way that he spilled cold water on me.

"Cool your hot spirits, Ai Tutors." He did not even give me time to reply that he had already moved away in the direction of the basketball court, leaving me there soaking wet with only his towel available.

_What a bastard, but I won't give it to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yam Nua: salad served with sliced grilled beef, lemongrass and grilled vegetables.
> 
> **Tom Kha Kai: is a coconut-based soup, served with shiitake mushrooms, chicken/fish and lime juice
> 
> ***Khao Pad: stir-fried rice generally accompanied with meat/chicken/shrimp, egg, onion and garlic


	3. Soft Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figher has to regain his towel from Tutor, but he has to give something in exchange! We will also meet two new characters, I hope you'll like them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER: punishment. That's one of the reasons why I wasn't sure if I should publish this chapter in this period (I want you to remember that when I firstly write this story was in April). I could not change it because as said before, demons still has social ranks and I need to show how it works to give some clues about Tutor status.

I knew that pouring water over his head wasn't the best idea, but deep down he deserved it.

He was not the first demon I met, in the past, when I lived in New York, I had met the "High Warlock of Brooklyn" and we weregood friends, but this boy - whose aura was unclear to me - seemed to have a certain predisposition to make me lose control... in many respects.

His 'not too subtle' advances made me uncomfortable. In my long life I had had some relationships, but none was too serious, with humans it always ended for the one reason: I was too detached, while with the few angels who had flirted with me, there had never been one who completely impressed me.

However Tutor was different. From the first time our eyes had met, I felt something special, like an electric shock. Besides, I didn't mind our way of arguing at all.

With these thoughts in my head I went back to play with the my classmates, I was relieved that in that moment there were neither Man nor Sarawat, one busy with his girlfriend and the other probably stalking his human.

When we finished the game I headed to the side of the court, ready to pick up my towel and then I remembered that I had thrown it on Tutor's face during the halftime break. I glanced at the trees and I found him under one of them, sitting with my towel on his head.

I greeted others and after having collected my things I went towards him.

"Are you still here? Don't you have lessons? " I asked him with flat tone.

"You know P'... someone had the brilliant idea of spilling half a bottle on me." He complained pouting.

I shook my head slightly wondering if he was really a demon or if he pretended to be one.

“What a cruel person! How could he do such a thing to a _pure_ being like you…” I said in a sarcastic voice, before taking my towel back.

"Instead of being sarcastic, try to get forgiveness by offering me a drink." He said firmly.

"And why should I? You had it coming, no one forced you to tell me such things, except your deviated brain." I leaned down slightly and looked at him with a satisfied half-smile on my face.

"I've never met such a bold angel, maybe that's why you attract me so much." He said looking around and making a fake doubtful expression.

I got up thinking that those bickering between us could literally last forever.

"Yes, of course..." I said, raising my eyes to the sky before extending a hand to help him up.

He looked first at the hand, then at me, then at the hand again.

"Then do you still want something to drink or not? Make up your mind quickly or I'll leave you here." He seemed to revive quickly and without delay grabbed my hand and stood up. He could have done it alone, but my good cheer was impossible to stop, even on these cases.

We took the car to head to the cafeteria of the Nursing Faculty, Tutor had firmly refused to go to the Engineering area, to avoid being seen by the seniors or professors.

I couldn't blame him, during the time I was studying at his faculty, I could see the consequences of being caught missing classes, especially by the seniors who were part of the SOTUS. Obviously for us (as non-human beings), the punishments inflicted were not atrocious, but still annoying and boring to do.

Once we arrived we sat at one of the outside tables, many of the students sitting around there staring at us like odd ducks. I decided not to pay too much attention to it, just like the person beside me.

"What are you getting, P'Fighter?" Now he asked me cheerfully. His mood swings unsettled me as much as his outspoken advances.

"An ice-coffee." I said without even looking at the menu.

"How boring choice..." he said, making an expression almost disappointed by my decision.

"So let's hear, what are you getting?" I said looking at him, curious.

"A nam-anchan with honey!" He replied by resting his chin in the palm of his hand. I was amazed by his option, but nodded and then walked over to the counter to order.

When I returned to the table I saw that two people had joined us. One visibly had the aura of a vampire, the other was a human. They talked quietly with Tutor so I assumed they already knew each other.

"Here's your nam-anchan." I said handing Tutor his glass, while sitting next to him.

"Thank you." He replied cheerfully, and then made a satisfied glance at the vampire.

"P'Bohn, is he a vampire too?" The freshman sitting across from me jumped out of nowhere. I was amazed to find that he knew about the vampire's nature and I looked at them puzzled.

"No, Duen..." the one who answered Bohn's name said flatly.

"So he's a demon like Ai Tutor?" This time even the demon at my side seemed to be perplexed, while the vampire turned - with his face visibly embarrassed - towards the freshman, intimating him not to say nothing more.

"Oh, then you're human too, P'" he said, giving me a cheerful smile before sipping the nam-tabthim he had in his glass.

The other two creatures and I looked at each other for a few moments, then raising my eyes to the sky, I decided to explain to that boy who I was. He seemed so well informed about supernatural creatures.

"No, I'm an angel." I said direct. The little boy almost choked on the pomegranate juice. The vampire patted him on the back a couple of times to help him catch his breath.

"P'Bohn, then you weren't kidding me when you said that angels also exist! Oops, sorry P'... Angel?." Bohn put a hand to his forehead, probably in that moment he would have liked so much to sink into the meanders of some black hole, while Tutor still seemed annoyed by the fact that that Duen knew of his demonic nature.

"Call me P'Fighter." I simply told him. He was someone who could give a class B vampire a hard time, so I already liked him. "How do you know all these things?" I asked him then, smiling at the vampire who apparently had revealed not only his nature, but also that of the person beside me.

"Oh, P', you must know that my Bohn..."

"P'Bohn!" The vampire interrupted in a hissing voice, while the younger one rolled his eyes.

"When we're alone you don't make all these fuss..." He replied, even making a disapproving face, while Tutor and I barely held back our laughter. They looked like newlyweds.

"Go on with the story..." Bohn told him, giving him a light push on the head.

“I was saying, it all started last year, when bullies were trying to attack me to steal my money. I managed to hit one of them with a punch, but being three against one I didn't have much chance of winning... Well, as you can see, I'm not toostrong. So I decided to run away, but they began to chase me, in the end I found myself in a dead end street and at that moment I thought that I would probably also have died there, but... "he stopped from the story for a few moments to smile gently towards the vampire. "Luckily he arrived and with one hand grabbed one of the hooligans by the neck and lifted him off the ground without too much difficulty, then throwing him at the other two."

I saw Tutor look at Bohn in shock, he had probably never heard that story either.

"Do not look at me like that. Do you see how he is? Think about him last year in a high school uniform, I couldn't let those garbages do anything to him..." He justified himself immediately. Which made me think for a few seconds that if he acted like this, it meant that the demon next to me was in a higher rank than the vampire.

“At that moment I thought he was a super hero! The frightened boys ran away and I walked over him, ready to thank him. But when he turned I noticed his pointy canines and…” Bohn hastened to plug Duen's mouth.

So Tutor and I looked at each other thinking the worst, which was that Bohn had lost control and bit the poor boy. Then we turned to the vampire with a stern look. However shortly afterwards Bohn took his hand from the minor's mouth with a disgusted look.

"You licked my hand, how disgusting!" He took a napkin to wipe off the flaked part and the other took the opportunity to continue his story.

"I was saying that at that point, scared, I gave him a punch in the face, making him bleed from his nose!" He said all in one breath to prevent the other from interrupting him again.

At that point the demon next to me and I burst out laughing. It seemed absurd that a high school kid had seriously punched an adult vampire.

"Bohn, I'll remember this for life, you know." Tutor said doubled over with laughter, while the vampire looked at him annoyed.

"You don't dare..." Bohn said through gritted teeth.

"Oh... is that a threat?" the demon jokingly answered. At that moment I felt like I was at the table with three children, one eighteen years old and two overgrown.

"No. Look who's talking? I've known you for how long, a century? And look how you fell for a cherub. "

An awkward silence fell on the table.

Only a moment passed and Bohn started acting strange, he seemed completely paralyzed and his eyes widened. Shortly after that, I noticed that the person next to me was holding his right hand in a strange position, moving it slowly. I focused further and I was able to see streams of light that, like so many fine threads, started from Tutor's fingers to hit Bohn's chest and arms in different places. He was punishing him. Duen stared at the scene petrified, without saying a word.

"Cut it out." I then intimated to Tutor, he glared at me.

"He must learn to shut up." His voice had almost become a growl, it didn't even sound like the same person I had known.

"If that's the attitude you have, then you'll never see me again." My tone was dry. As attractive as it might be, at that point I preferred not to receive the attention of a being who could do such a thing.

His gaze froze and he immediately stopped using the flow of energy that had been hurting Bohn. I saw terror in Tutor's eyes, my words seemed to have really scared him. I noticed that he clenched his fists and then looked down at the table in front of us without saying a word.

"Khun Fighter, don't be too hard on him." Intervened at that point the vampire who seemed to have recovered from the trance in which he had ended up.

"How can you say such a thing after what he did to you?" I really couldn't understand their relationship, it almost seemed that the demon's attitude towards the vampire was a perfectly normal thing.

Bohn looked at Tutor, there was worry and almost guilt on his face, but he didn't say a word.

"P', come on... we better go to my room, at least I can medicate you." Duen took the vampire's hand and helped him up, then looked at both me and Tutor and greeted us politely. I reciprocated while the person next to me was still motionless with his eyes down.

We sat at that table in silence for a while, slowly the people who were in the other tables had got up, probably to go to class and so there was only us and a couple sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"Is it possible to know what is wrong with you?" I made up my mind to ask him in a disheartened tone.

He looked up at me, seemed about to say something but then stopped before he even said a word.

"Were you really so much offended by the sentence he had said to you?" I tried to ask again, almost impatient by her silence. He shook his head.

"It's not that." He said in a faint voice. He no longer even seemed like the person who a couple of hours earlier had teased me with those advances.

"Then what? Tell me. Because right now I just can't justify your gesture." My tone was no longer severe, but I gave my words that hint of decision to make him understand that I was demanding an answer.

"He knows how much it cost me to approach you..." He finally looked into my face and his eyes were so penetrating that it made me shiver, just like the previous day. "He shouldn't have said those things in front of you." His tone was calmer, but I could feel a slight tremor in his voice, perhaps due to anger that he had not yet been able to completely hide.

"I'm telling you, I don't like these attitudes." Finally I ruled.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swear to you... So, please, don't say you don't want to see me anymore." His gaze had changed, his eyes were staring quickly at all my features in search of probably any emotion.

“It's not me the one you have to ask for apology. Do you know where Duen lives? " My question seemed to take him by surprise.

"Yes, why?" He seemed confused by my words.

“Now we go there together and you will apologize to Bohn. If, as you say, you want to see me, I don't accept 'no' as an answer. " He just nodded with his head before getting up to make my way to our destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that for now you could be quite confuse by Tutor changes, but you'll find out a lot of his sides.
> 
> Just for my curiosity, how many people know who is the "High Warlock of Brooklyn"? XD
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter too!!  
> *smack*


	4. Red Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going back to Duen's apartment, Bohn is waiting for medication, but someone comes along interrupting a passionate moment between him and his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is with Bohn's POV, and the final part is with Tutor's POV

I had paid for my joke about Tutor. With his powers he had inflicted a punishment on me that would have left its marks on me for a few days for sure.

Tired because of demonic wounds, Duen opted to take me to his dorm room, which was certainly easier to reach than my apartment.

Once we got to his room I lay down on my boyfriend's bed and caught my breath. I saw him go to the bathroom and then return with an ointment in his hand. It would be useless against those kinds of injuries, but I didn't tell him and I let him to take care of me as he could if I were human.

It reminded me that even the first time we met, after hitting me with his fist, he had done his utmost to dab me with his handkerchief, to try to stop the nosebleed.

I recovered from my memories as soon as Duen started undoing my shirt.

"Get up a little, so at least I can medicate you..." he said in a sweet voice. It wasn't the first time such a thing had happened and I had already explained to him how things worked between demons, but nevertheless, when he saw the burn-like marks that ached my chest and back, he looked down sadly.

I stroked his cheek, if I knew him enough, I was sure about what he was thinking.

"Duen, it's not your fault, you know that right?" From the expression he gave me, I knew I had got it right.

"If I had been quiet, you and Ai Tutor wouldn't have quarreled and he..." He clenched his fist around the top of the ointment before opening it and trying to apply with shaking hands. When he touched the first wound I felt a lot of pain, but I tried not to show it so he wouldn't worry too much.

"Duen, you know these wounds are nothing special, you've seen me in worse conditions because of other demons... I think Tutor actually held himself back thanks to Fighter's presence."

For the "non-demons" I knew that these attitudes could be difficult to understand, but for me Tutor's reaction was more than understandable, I had disrespected him and as an older and higher-ranking demon, he had simply reacted of consequence. He would never hurt me more than he should, I was sure about that.

"Do you know how you can make me feel better?" I tried to say with a mischievous look to my partner, who was now spreading the cream on my shoulder.

"P'..." he answered, curling his lips in a funny expression and pushing me back slightly, being careful not to press where I was hurt.

I leaned forward anyway, trying to kiss him, but he stepped back and then poked his tongue out. However, with a feline jerk I stretched my arms forward to block him and then pull him towards me, the pain from the burns and the pleasure caused by our lips while kissing, gave me the right discharge of emotions.

I heard the clatter of the ointment tube falling to the floor as Duen scrambled to with legs astride on my thighs. The kiss deepened, our lips parted allowing our tongues to collide. By now the sensation of pain was far away, overshadowed by the growing pleasure provoked by that lascivious kiss.

My hands went under my boyfriend's shirt, while he clung to my neck, I found myself biting his lower lip without putting too much force and I felt him let out a gasp.

It was at that moment that someone knocked on the door.

"Who the fuck is it, now?" I roared, unnerved by the interruption.

Duen walked away from me ready to go and open the door, I followed him because I just wanted to see the face of the asshole who...

"Ai Tutor, P' Fighter!" My boyfriend said in amazement after opening the door.

I put my hand in front of my mouth to keep myself from shouting at him, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten away with simple burns.

I noticed that P' Fighter was staring at me in shock and only at that moment I remembered that my shirt was completely untied and the wounds were clearly visible.

"And you told me you didn't punish him too hard?!" The Law student's voice echoed down the hall, so without thinking a second longer I pulled them both into the room and closed the door, before anyone could hear or understand who was speaking.

"Khun Fighter, look, this is nothing special..." I tried to say, seeing the situation was becoming tense. Probably for an angel such an action could seem extremely cruel. He glared at me. Yes, it was definitely as I thought.

"Nothing of what? He may also be your superior, but as I have already told him an action like this, only for a stupid comment, it's an act that I do not tolerate." At that moment Fighter seemed even scarier than Tutor.

"I know, I'm sorry. Sorry, Ai Bohn." The demon's words caught me off guard.

_Is Tutor Apologizing? The end of the world is near!_

"Tutor, are you sure you're okay?" I tried to tell him in a worried tone. He didn't answer me in words at first, he just stared at me with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I'm _very_ good." He hissed. I turned first to Duen, who was as amazed as I was, then to Ai Fighter who had a satisfied expression on his face. At that moment I understood what had happened. The angel had managed to do something that no one had ever been able to do before: to subdue to his will one of the highest-ranking demons around the world.

I restrained myself from laughing to not be pitiless towards Tutor's shattered pride.

"IMaybe we can go now." Fighter said in a much more satisfied and lighter tone than before. He even brought a hand through Tutor's hair to ruffle it. "I like you when you are like this! See, it wasn't that difficult? " From the demon's gaze I understood that he was not really convinced by angel's words and at the same time he was enjoying that slight gesture received.

At that moment I knew that he would really do anything to win him over.

"Now we're leaving, so you can resume from where we interrupted you..." My friend said with a mischievous look. "Apparently the pain doesn't stop you from having fun." His gaze was on me and it seemed that if he could he would eat me there instantly, literally, without leaving even a bone of me. I swallowed worried.

"I was medicating him, Ai Tutor!" Duen explained with an innocent look. The demon turned towards him with a sweet smile, his ability to change expression at any moment, had always been the thing that scared me most.

"No lies, Ai Duen... you are also in front of an angel remember that..." Then he reached out to give a light pinch on my boyfriend's chick. If only I could, I would have hung it on the wall. However, Fighter thought to put him back, giving him a light slap.

“Aren't you satisfied with making me embarrassed? Now you are having fun with him too? " I just couldn't understand if Tutor's feelings were returned or not. They looked so much like a dog and a cat, but maybe, maybe...

Eventually they left, leaving us alone, but that psychological game had made me exhausted, so I suggested Duen to order something for dinner, take a shower and then relax.

We would have thought about hormones at another time by now.

**** **** ****

The weekend had gone smoothly. After bringing Fighter back to college, I just went home, disheartened by the fact that the angel had denied me his number and said: “If you really want my number, you'll have to get it. Let's say that after today I'll give you the first digit and for every time you prove yourself worthy, I'll give you a new one. "

To remedy my blue mood, on Saturday I went shopping in a downtown mall, while I spent my Sunday reading some books. In an eternally long life, reading helped me escape the monotony. At home I had all kinds of books and texts, even in different languages; when I didn't know what to read or wanted to find something new, I just went to the bookshop.

That Monday morning, when I met Bohn, I practically jumped on him, crushing him lightly with my arm around his neck. I wouldn't have forgiven him easily for the " _Friday trick_ ".

"Ai Tor!" He said taken aback.

"Good morning, Bohn... Have you spent the weekend well, with all the sweet attention given by the little Duen?" My tone was sharp, almost a hiss.

“Are you still mad at me, Ai Tor? Come on, I already apologized... " He said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Are you talking about the message on Line that says 'sorry' and the kneeling sticker?" I brought my free hand into a fist on his head and rubbed hard, so as to ruffle his hair and also hurt him a little.

"Okay, okay! Sorry, I'm sorry, but I didn't think you would have been so mad about it!" He said as he tried to free himself. I stopped bothering him and let go.

"Did you at least understand why I behaved that way?" I now said in a more serious tone, but without the slightest anger.

"Ai Tor, let's talk seriously..." even his tone had become more serious as he fixed his hair. “I have no doubts about the fact that you have a crush on him, but are you sure of what you are doing? I support you, I have no problems, but Ai Fighter... he managed to make you bend to his will, it's impressive that you, only to win him, apologized - with little conviction - to me."

I smirked.

"Because of you, I will have to submit to his will for every digit of his phone number... so let me tell you that this will cost you a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading also this chapter! I'm sorry for the waiting!! 
> 
> In the next chapter we will come back to TutorFighter story, with an interesting party!
> 
> See you!!!


	5. Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutor goes to Korn's graduation party and there he meets someone who he wasn't expected to meet.

I went into the place where P'Korn's graduation party was going to be held. I didn't think he was the "Route 66" type, but the choice was probably made by his fairy and exhibitionist boyfriend, Intouch.

I went directly to the tables that were placed in the outdoor area, it could be seen that it was graduation period. In fact, in addition to some of my seniors, among the sofas, I noticed some law students that in the previous months I had met during my "P'Fighter stalking sessions".

"Nong Tutor we are here!" Intouch's high-pitched voice easily caught my attention. As soon as I saw him I could not help but shake my head at the way he was dressed. He wore a white shirt left half open, so as to show off his slim and slender physique, his strong point was certainly his collarbones; very tight black trousers, elegant shoes, but what was most striking was his makeup. Of course, working as a make-up artist, he knew what he was doing, but he could have avoided that heart just below his left eye.

On the contrary, Korn was very elegant in a black suit and a white shirt tied in a more appropriate way than his boyfriend. Maybe he was too much for the place, but knowing him he wouldn't have cared much.

When I joined them, I sat down on one of the armchairs that were at the same table as them, looking around to see who had already arrived.

"So Nong, do you have any good news to tell us?" Intouch said leaning a little forward towards me, but keeping a firm grip on his companion's hand.

Despite the years spent with them, even before starting university, I still couldn't explain how those two ended up together.

_Did the techniques he has been recommending to me so far, made that A-class vampire fall in love?_

“P 'In, there aren't many news. The last time I saw P'Fighter was the other day in the park. " I said putting a hand on the back of my neck scratching my head.

Conquering the angel was more difficult than expected. It had already taken me several months just to make up my mind to get noticed - the fact that Fighter was an angel in the beginning had completely blocked me - we had also started on the wrong foot, and I had risked being thrown out of his life even before I could enter, saving me with an apology to Bohn and a promise about not losing control in that way again. However, because of the end-of-semester tests, the club activities and the summer session, our relationship hadn't changed much. However, in the last month I had managed to meet him more often and, a couple of times, he had even been looking for me, which obviously had made me more than happy. Sure, we spent most of our time teasing each other, in a fun and enjoyable way, but rather than being away from him, that was fine too.

"Did you do as I suggested?" Intouch asked me undaunted, drawing the attention of Korn, who apparently was unaware that his boyfriend was giving me advices on how to behave with Fighter.

"Are you kidding me!? The last time I listened to you, he thought I was making fun of him!" I sighed dejectedly and meanwhile Korn slapped Intouch.

"What kind of advice do you give him?" The vampire said sternly towards the fairy.

"Well, if you gave in to my way of flirt, I don't see how that guy can't give in." Intouch said proudly, then pouting at his boyfriend, who smiled slightly before ruffling his hair.

At that moment two seniors came back to sit near us and - because I wasn't so close to them - our conversation about Fighter ended.

The tables next to ours began to fill up and finally Bohn, who had come alone, joined us.

"How come Duen isn't here?" I asked him in a low voice. He usually had no problem bring his boyfriend with him.

"He wasn't well, I wanted to go to him, but you know how he is... I couldn't skip his graduation ceremony." He said turning those words to P'Korn, who probably felt called into the conversation, because he turned to us with a curious look.

"What happens?" He then asked, getting up and standing behind us. His hands were one on my right shoulder and the other on Bohn's left one.

"Nothing P'..." Bohn said a little fearfully, he was always swaggering with me, but when it came to his "master" he became like a puppy. I looked at him in shock. Meanwhile Korn lowered himself so that only me and the vampire sitting next to me could hear him.

"Cooper..." I froze at Bohn's real name. Unlike humans, demons and angels had a real name - which few trusted people knew - and a fictional one - the latter being the most used. I had assumed that Korn knew Bohn's real name - since they were "master" and "subordinate" - but I didn't think he would use it in front of me.

"Yes, P'..." Bohn's tone was worried, he probably feared that something terrible would happen soon. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Korn grin, I felt sorry for Bohn, being a Class B vampire was not going to be easy at all.

"Do you think I'm a tyrant?" His voice was low but firm.

"No, P'..." he answered swallowing.

"So tell me..." And at those words Bohn looked at me almost terrified, as if begging me to protect him through my rank. However, I was not the type to stick my nose into other people's affairs, so I avoided.

"Why didn't you tell me that the kid wasn't well?" I saw the vampire beside me make a slight leap after Korn's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Because I didn't want you to think I was looking for an excuse not to come." The answer was so sincere that I widened my eyes and Korn laughed.

“Idiot, if you had told me, by now you'd be taking care of your nursing student. But now as punishment you will have to stay here for at least…” He glanced quickly at the Rolex on his wrist. "A couple of hours." He smiled at both of us, then gave us a friendly pat before returning to Intouch, wrapping him around the waist and starting to walk around the tables.

To ease the tension a little, I suggested to go to the bar to get a drink, Bohn didn't let me repeate my idea twice. As we headed to the counter I looked around, the party was lively, the EDM room was full as usual. I also glanced at the windows of the internal rooms: the live one had a few people inside, while in the R&B one was quite empty. I thought back to when I had lived in Europe a few years ago, over there the clubs were always full, no matter the music genre.

The barman immediately passed a red beer to Bohn, then prepared the Margarita I had ordered. We commented a little about the people around us and when my cocktail was ready we moved back to the tables, sipping our drinks quietly.

We were almost halfway when the vampire beside me gave me a nudge to get my attention.

"What's wrong, Bohn?" He nearly made me spill the Margarita.

"Look who's here..." he smiled at me, amused and mischievous. I turned towards the direction he had indicated with a nod of the head and I saw him...

"P'Fighter!" My eyes widened. I was afraid that by now until the next start of the lessons I would not have met him.

"You're lucky, my friend... Now I'll have to spend the next hour and a half alone..." He made a fake offended expression, as much as he loved to tease me, I knew that Bohn was actually pushing me to try. In fact, if it wasn't for him and Intouch, I probably would never have tried. I pulled my hair back, staring intently at the angel that attracted me so much.

"What are you waiting for? I understand that you seriously like him, but don't overthink, I already told you." I looked at him for a few moments, undecided on what to do. Fighter was definitely there at a graduation party, he was surrounded by a lot of people I didn't know, I didn't even see his usual two little friends that he usually was with.

"In the past I wouldn't have had this kind of hesitation." I said in a low voice, more to myself than to my friend. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep sigh. When I opened my eyes again I was determinated, I would not have missed that opportunity.

I walked confident towards P'Fighter and his group of friends. I was just a few meters away when I noticed that there was a girl next to him who had taken his arm. I froze. She was not a student of our faculties, I had never seen her before, yet she seemed to be quite familiar with the angel. I scrutinized her carefully, she was a human. I was thinking about what to do when I realized that P 'Fighter was staring at me. I saw him bend down slightly to say something in the ear of the young woman beside him, and she allowed him to come alone towards me.

"Don't tell me you followed me even here, Mr. Squirrel." He smiled at me amused, I knew he didn't really think so.

"I should ask you this question, P'... I've been here from long before you." I raised the hand that held the glass with the Margarita, thus pointing out to him that unlike him I had already had a drink.

"Well, then why don't you take me to get something?" I accepted.

It was served by the same barman who had made me the cocktail. He ordered a Jack&Cola and when he received it he made his glass touch mine in a light toast.

We went back to the tables, I found myself talking with some Laws faculty P' and - although I did not know them at all - I found myself at ease, with P'Fighter who always tried to involve me in conversations.

Suddenly I felt touched on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw P'Intouch smiling at me and carefully scrutinize P'Fighter.

"P'... stop it, please." I whispered, pulling a gentle nudge on his side.

"I'm not doing anything..." he answered me in an innocent tone, but I stared at him, then dragging him slightly back from the group of people with whom the cherub was still talking.

It was at that moment that P'Fighter turned confused towards us, then he apologized to his friends and joined us.

"Are you okay, Nong?" He asked me then glanced at the fairy I had at my side.

"Yes, P'Fighter... This is P'Intouch, my senior's boyfriend." I pointed to P'Korn who was sitting nearby.

"Oh, so he really is the famous P'Fighter! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" P 'Intouch gave a light greeting with folded hands, then began to move his head as if he were trying to scrutinize the boy in front of us as much as possible.

"What are you doing P'?" I asked not rwally happy by his attitude, while Fighter seemed increasingly confused by that situation.

"I really think I could consider him as a model in the future, I'll talk about it with your sister too!" His tone was enthusiastic.

I saw the angel remain speechless, perhaps he would have expected anything but that comment, even if with his beautiful body and that face with almost marble features, he would have been perfect as a model.

"Intouch, what the hell are you doing?" P'Korn's voice came out of the blue from behind us.

"Oh, Khun Fighter, how long!" Bohn said, pretending to have noticed him only at that moment.

"Bohn, don't be so formal." The cherub answered kindly. I was afraid a storm was coming with all of them getting in the way.

"Ah, then you're the guy I've heard of." P'Korn intervened again.

Fighter looked at me confused, probably not understanding why everyone was saying the same things. I didn't have many close friends, but - excluding my sister - they were all there that night.

"I hope what you have heard about me is positive." His voice showed a slight embarrassment. Being the center of attention wasn't something he liked very much, from his reaction.

Intouch had opened his mouth to intervene, but his boyfriend luckily stopped him.

"Yes, but I want to warn you." He said in a peremptory tone. "If my junior should have absurd attitudes, it's his fault alone." He continued, pointing to his boyfriend as he said the last part of the sentence. Intouch gave him a loud pat on the arm as a warning, but P'Korn didn't seem to care too much.

"What you call absurd attitudes made us a couple!" The tone of the make-up artist was angry and, not satisfied, he also pouted.

I wanted to hide myself. However, I saw a slight smile appearing on Fighter's face, which vanished behind the glass as the angel sipped his cocktail.

"Yes, you're right... But now come with me to dance and leave the nong alone." P'Korn said, then winking at me. "And you Bohn..." My friend whirled around, he seemed a soldier. "Go to Duen, your punishment is over."

Bohn refrained from cheering, but greeted everyone before leaving for the exit.

"Do you want to go to dance too?" Asked the angel with a smile that made me miss a couple of beats.

"Yes, and you?" I asked extending a hand to invite him to follow me, he seemed to think about it for a moment before accepting.

"I warn you that I'm not very good at dancing." His face clearly showed that what he was saying was not a joke.

"Don't worry, nobody here is a pro... but P'Intouch, he is like an idol." We both laughed then walked to the part of the courtyard dedicated to the EDM music.

I dragged him a little through the crowd without going too far, he gave a few undecided steps, while I moved with a little more confidence. I wasn't as good as P'Intouch, but I was doing pretty well. Shortly after some girls tried to involve us in their group by making a few moves with their hands as if to invite us in their direction, Fighter and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. One of the girls approached us to talk, but the music was so loud that we couldn't hear anything at that distance, so I went nier to her face to hear what she was saying.

"Is him your boyfriend?" She asked in a mischievous tone. I could have lied to get her out of the way, but I knew that if P'Fighter found out, he wouldn't be happy with it.

"No." I said in her ear and at that point she smiled at me satisfied.

"Then I can borrow him!" She screamed, then reaching out to the angel's wrist, ready to drag him a little further. My hand jerked, blocking her before she could even make him take a step. She looked at me dazedly, her eyes widening as if to ask me what was wrong with me. However, it was Fighter who intervened, politely inviting the girl to let go. She didn't seem to want to give up, so he approached her to tell her something I couldn't hear. She seemed offended by his words and after glaring at us, she let go of P'Fighter wrist and shook her arm so that she was free from my grip. She went back to her friends, glaring at us another couple of times.

"What did you tell her?" I asked Fighter curiously, approaching her ear.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He replied amused.

"Come on, let's hear it." I told him in an interested tone.

"I told her I couldn't follow her because..." he stared intently at me before continuing "Otherwise you would have punished me severely after the party." For a few moments I was blown away, but I recovered quickly. I couldn't miss such an opportunity, he had served me on a silver platter.

"I could always do it, P'." I put my hands on his hips to pull him more towards me, as we danced. He smiled in amusement biting his lower lip, I knew the battle was not over.

"Nong Tutor... Do you really think I'd let you do it?" He rested his arms on my shoulders and at that moment the distance between us became very small. Without realizing it, I held my breath.

At that moment I realized how much I had changed or rather how different was the desire I felt towards that angel, compared to the attraction I had had for people before him: my initial indecision, my being bold in front of him, as opposed to my being fearful by approaching him, in the past would not have thought for more than two seconds about chase someone and I would have kissed him without hesitation, but this time my desire to kiss him was blocked by a very faint glimmer of sanity that told me not to do it, not to spoil everything like this. However, the more I held back, the more I wanted it and it was driving me crazy.

_How much I would like to taste these divine lips._

His hands went down my arms until they caught my wrists to push my grip away from his pelvis. He probably got tired of playing and I had missed the chance of my life.

"P'..." I looked him straight into his eyes, trying to catch some emotion of him.

"Come with me." Holding me by one of the wrists, he dragged me out of the crowd and we headed towards the inner rooms.

We sat on the loveseat of one of the many empty tables in the R&B room. The situation here was certainly calmer than outside. He reached behind my back, placing it on the sofa. He slouched slightly, looking more relaxed.

"P'... What-?" I didn't finish asking, because he had moved forward putting a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Shall we stop teasing each other, at least for five minutes?" Everything in his face, from the eyes to the smile, showed that he wasn't really bothered by the way we behave.

"You started it this time..." I complained, letting out an expression of amusement anyway.

It was at that precise moment that I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. I took it with no hurry, but when I unlocked the screen I saw that I had received a message on Line from Baifern.

「Woe betide you if you don't update me!」The preview said.

I immediately checked on the notification and what I found out was a photo of Fighter and me taken few moments before.

_I'm dead._

"Hey, then send this photo to me too, it's nice." Amazed, I looked up at the boy sitting next to me.

"P ', would you like to have a date with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I was able to translate this chapter!!  
> I hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts about it, see you in the next chapter!


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date for Tutor and Fighter seen by Fighter's POV!

When I woke up, I still had a slight headache due to the hangover. Drinking the Jack&Cola at the club after all I had already been drinking at my senior's house, had not been a brilliant idea.

I slowly got up to sit on the bed and think. The party had been fun and hitting Tutor had been a strange coincidence. I thought back to when he had taken me to dance, I - who had always been a piece of wood - was persuaded to take a few steps in the crowd. If I hadn't been tipsy, I wouldn't have accepted even under torture.

I found myself smiling to myself, putting a hand in front of my eyes, when I remembered our faces a few centimeters away and the pleasant sensation I had in those moments, despite the fact that at the last I preferred to pull back, because until then I had been so vague with him that showing him how much he was actually struck me scared me.

"I wonder if he sent me the photo?" I said talking to myself.

I took my phone and went straight to the chat that answered at the name of "Nong Squirrel". Still no new notification and not even the shadow of the photo.

I started typing a message:

「Hey, remember to   
send me the photo!」

I left my phone on the night table and got up to go to the bathroom. While I was rinsing my face I heard the sound of an incoming message, so I quickly dried myself to go and check.

「I'll send it to you only if you  
answer to the question I asked  
you yesterday night (¬_¬) 」

I chuckled as I read his answer and shook my head thinking that I should have expected such a thing from him.

「Asking fot the photo isn't   
already a clear answer? (⊙_⊙) 」

「No ╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭ 」

「 **✓** I accept the general conditions」

「(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) 」  
「This is the weirdest way  
a person accepted to go  
out with me.」

「So... where's the photo?」

「I'll send it to you when  
we'll go out for out first  
date... (¬‿¬ ) 」

「ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ 」  
「Don't u trust me?」

  
「／(≧ x ≦)＼ 」  
「It's not that, I just want  
to go out with u soon...」

I nibbled my thumb and smiled. He was terribly clever, but I didn't want to give him that easily, so I decided to wait a while to answer him.

In the meantime, I got dressed and went downstairs to get something for breakfast. I opted for some Khao Tom*.

When I got back to my apartment, I made myself comfortable at the kitchen table, ready to eat. At that moment my phone rang for a message received. I smiled as I saw who sent it, as I brought a bite to my mouth, I opened Line to read what Tutor had written to me.

「U see... I was right  
about not to trust u...」

「ʕ ᵔᴥᵔ ʔ 」  
「I wanted to see how much   
would u wait before write   
to me again! Distrustful!」

A few minutes passed, but he didn't answer me, despite having read.

_Maybe I pushed too hard?_

「Come on, don't be mad...   
Forgive me, what about   
tomorrow?」

More minutes passed, I continued to enjoy the soup in front of me, sipping fresh water from time to time, but not even an answer from him.

_Is it possible that he is offended?_

「You don't answer anymore?」  
「Pleeeease...」  
「Sorry if I was teasing you!   
Have mercy of this poor   
koala (/-(ｴ)-＼) 」

「That's a bear!  
ｏ(＞＜；)○ 」

「Details. So for tmr?」

「Ok, let's meet tmr!  
Morning, afternoon...   
all the day?」

「Everything is fine」  
「('• ω •') ♡ 」  
「Sorry, wrong emoticon!」

「Yeah... sure...」  
「I know that in reality  
you are already crazy for me」

I hit the button to lock the screen. That demon and his mood swings make me shaken. I didn't know how to manage it or even how to manage myself!

*** *** *** ***

When Tutor arrived at my house he sent me a message on Line. I had been ready for more than half an hour and had double-checked several times that everything was fine. It was too many years since the last time I had a date with anyone, especially someone who took me so badly.

I took one last look in the mirror, the hair was in order, the black shirt I had chosen was unbuttoned to the third button, I couldn't stand things too high-necked, and the beige jeans were perfect. I was unconsciously touching one of the many rings I had worn.

I took a deep breath, then took the house keys, cell phone and wallet and headed for the elevator, there was no need to walk down six floors of stairs and sweat even before seeing him.

When I reached the hall and found him in front of me, leaning against the door of his car, I found myself swallowing hard. He was wearing a pale pink shirt - kept it undone like mine - and light blue jeans slightly ripped on his lap. It almost looked like a statue with perfect features. His gaze was highlighted by a light touch of pencil that faded into the eye contour.

"Hi, P'Fight!" He greeted me cheerfully as I joined him.

"Hi, Ai Tor." My throat was dry and my voice came out strangely.

"Are you all right P'?" He asked me, he puzzled by my reaction.

"Yes do not worry. Where do we go?" I asked, heading for the passenger door.

"I'd say we can decide while we have lunch, ok P'?" He asked for my approval. I nodded, convinced it was a good idea.

During the drive we talked about this and that, for the first time we had a normal conversation, without squabbles or various teasing. It was a bit strange, it was like being two teen on a first date, we asked each other what we liked, what were our favorite dishes, hobbies and so on...

When Tutor parked in front of the Anantara I turned to him in shock. We got out of the car and I practically gasped.

_Really? Such a refined place to go for lunch? Now in the evening he will ask me to marry him!_

"Don't worry P'... I chose this place because my brother-in-law often takes my sister there and I know that here the food is really good." He put his arm behind me inviting me to follow him into the hall of the building.

The lobby was very elegant, with red carpets delimiting the spaces on which large black sofas - with a minimal and modern design - welcomed the guests of the resort before their check-in. We walked on the well-polished marble to get to the reception, where a very pretty girl greeted us with a smile and a slight bow.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Asked the young human addressed to both of us.

"Good morning, yesterday I booked for _Dining by Design_ under the name Cheewin Thanamin." He had obviously used a fictitious name. The girl checked the computer in front of her and then she asked the demon at my side for the credit card, but I was quicker than him to pull out my wallet and politely asked the girl to pay with my card.

"But... P'!" Tried to protest Tutor, seeing what I had just decided to do.

"I was the one who invited you out today." I told him smiling softly, then pinched his cheek. "Don't worry, you won't bankrupt me..."

The receptionist was visibly embarrassed by our attitude, she had turned red in the face and she was giggling excitedly at the scene she had just seen.

"Here the card, please." She said handing me my credit card and receipt. After that she showed us the way forward to get to the table where we would have lunch.

We crossed an entire internal part of the resort until we reached a small gazebo made entirely of wood and raised. We sat comfortably on the wicker chairs, which had been arranged in such a way that, while we ate, we could enjoy the view of the river. The table was set with a white tablecloth and runners decorated in burgundy and gold. Even the dishes were placed very elegantly, so as to create an almost magical atmosphere.

We both sat down comfortably waiting for the first dishes.

"P', I choose the "Taste of Thailand" menu, I hope it's not a problem."

"Don't worry, Ai Tor, as I told you before, I don't have allergies and I eat everything, so don't worry." I reassured him, seeing him now quite agitated. "Something wrong?" I asked him, perplexed.

"No, it's just that I wanted to offer you lunch and instead..." He said, looking at me a little discouraged. I smiled at him.

"To be forgiven, you could finally send me the photo... And maybe even offer me something in the afternoon!" I winked at him and finally saw him relax. He immediately took his phone to send me the famous photo that someone had taken two nights before.

"By the way, who took this picture?" I asked him intrigued.

"P'Intouch... He and my sister work together, he must have been a hound..." he answered me by curling his lips.

Shortly after the first courses arrived and I was amazed again by the delicious dishes that were presented to us.

"P'..." I turned to Tutor when he called me, but I realized that he was actually speaking to the waiter who had served us.

"Yes." The boy's tone was gentle.

"Could you take a picture of us, please?" The demon's tone was affable as he handed his phone - with the camera already plugged in - to the waiter. The young man accepted and shortly after he distanced himself slightly to be able to take both us and the beautiful place where we were.

He took a few shots before returning the cell phone to its owner.

We looked at the photos that were taken, we deleted one because Tutor had come with his eyes closed, but the other three were really nice.

In the first we were both looking into the camera, in the second Tutor was staring at me with satisfaction and since I had already noticed this thing before, just before the waiter took the last photo, I too had turned towards him smiling.

"While you're there, send me these too." I told him, while taking the first bite to taste the appetizers.

"Yes, sir!" He told me back happy. "P'... By chance... can I post it on Facebook?" He asked me in a slightly uncertain tone.

"Do you have Facebook?"

"Yes why? You don't have it?" His tone showed a lot of astonishment.

"I never needed it..." I answered truthfully.

Perhaps because in part I was preferred the old way and therefore with closest friends I still wrote letters and postcards, and moreover - until that moment - the calls and messages had been enough for me. Only for my younger brother I had come to download Skype, so I could video-call him, as now he was wandering around Europe with his partner.

“Now I understand why I didn't find you! Well, it doesn't matter. If you don't like social media, I won't. In fact, maybe it's better this way, before someone else sets their sights on you, P'. " He said giving me a mischievous look. I shook my head, laughing out loud, when he wanted he knew exactly how to flatter.

We went on with our lunch, chatting and teasing between courses, as usual. In the afternoon we had decided to move and go to the Siam Paragon so as not to suffer from the humid heat that would rise.

When we arrived at the famous shopping center, delicious fresh air greeted us. We wandered around the first floor for a while, looking at some boutiques. I discovered that Tutor was passionate about fashion and clothing, unlike me who had never paid too much attention to those things.

After a while of wandering, the demon next to me suggested that I go to the adjacent building, the Siam Center one because he absolutely wanted to take one thing. I went along with him and using the footbridge we walked from one mall to another. It was at that moment that I noticed a strange thing, as we walked side by side and joked quietly, I had the feeling that someone was watching us. I looked around a couple of times, but nothing, it didn't seem like anyone was interested in us.

"Something wrong, P'?" Tutor asked me, perhaps noticing my suspicious behavior.

"I have the feeling of being watched..." I answered him sincerely. At which he tried to look around himself and suddenly stopped.

"You were right." His tone wasn't annoyed, the more amused. “They just stopped behind a column. They're little girls. "

"Of the little girls?" I asked confused.

"Yes, and one of them isn't human." He began to giggle to himself.

"I don't find it funny..." I said, glaring at him.

"I do, since they probably follow us for a very specific reason." He replied by then moving his arm around my shoulders to take me in the direction of the Siam Center entrance.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked more and more perplexed by the situation. He turned around and out of the corner of my eye I saw him wink, probably to the three girls he had told me about.

"I'll satisfy them, so maybe they'll stop following us and you can feel more comfortable." In answer I turned and gave him a dirty look.

"Please them?" My tone was as serious as my mood sinking underground after enlightenment about what was happening.

"Yes, if I saw it right they followed us to see if we are a couple." He said to me and I immediately gave him a pat on the hand that was resting on my shoulder so that he could take it off, but he didn't flinch.

Once inside his hand moved off my shoulder and reached for the opposite arm to take my wrist.

"Follow me P '!" He quickened his pace to drag me in a specific direction, then all of a sudden he stopped and he asked me to wait for him outside a shop, time to run an errand and he would be back. I was a little perplexed by his attitude, but I decided to go along with it. When he entered the shop, I took my cell phone out of my pocket and checked the notifications I received.

On Line I had a couple of icons with a small number at the bottom, a sign that I had received messages.

The first chat I opened was that of Tutor, from where all our photos came out, which I saved with a happy smile.

_Almost, almost this I put it as a background ... what the hell am I saying, He's not my boyfriend!_

I shook my head to dismiss that thought and in the meantime opened the "FMS" group chat

**Man**  
「Hey guys, how about  
a mini party here  
at my home, tonight?」

 **Wat**  
「I'm in! What will we do?」

 **Man**  
「Pam suggested something  
easy... some snacks, alcol  
and mybe games.」

 **Wat**  
「Who will come?」

 **Man**  
「Bring Win with u!  
And let's see if Mr. Muscle will  
answer us...」

 **Wat**  
「He is probably too busy  
making out 555」

 **Man**  
「Good for him!」

「Fuck off, idiots!   
By the way, I'm in too   
But... Can I invite Tutor?   
I don't want to be the third   
wheel with a couple and a   
not yet couple.」

 **Man**  
「ofc! And if u want  
to invite someone else  
it's not a problem!  
More we will be,  
more we'll have fun.」

「Ok」

**Man**  
「Ok what? Are you not going  
to tell us anything?」

 **Wat**  
「Tell us something!」

「Qualcosa」

 **Man**  
「Are you kidding? Ok...  
tonight you'll see!」

「I can't come tonight...」

 **Wat**  
「Man, didn't you find Tutor  
on FB, did you?」

 **Man**  
「Right! I'm going to  
invite him, so he will come」

「Bastards...」

I closed the chat, looking around to see if Tutor was in sight and I noticed that he was at a box of the perfumery in front of me. A little later he joined me, holding out his hand with the package he had just bought.

"Here P', this is for you." He smiled in satisfaction as he waited for me to take my gift.

"To the Tutors, look, this morning I was joking when I said you should offer me something, you shouldn't feel obliged..."

"P', no obligation! I already had in mind to offer you something and since you paid for the lunch, I couldn't miss another opportunity." So I decided to take the package with a smile on my face.

"Thanks. Can I open it right away? " I asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Sure!" His tone was all excited.

I opened the bag, inside which was a well-wrapped package and a note. I first took the card to read what was written on it.

_For the one who has charm and seduced me_

The writing was in italics, done in pen in very elegant handwriting.

"Did you even have time to get me the note?" I asked sarcastically, trying not to think about the sentence itself.

"Yes, as long as I waited my turn at the cashier." He said nonchalantly.

I went back to devoting myself to the gift package, the paper was gilded, as was the ladybug that had been placed in the closing point. I opened it carefully only to discover that inside there was a bottle of 1Million.

I looked up at him, noticing that he was now staring at me with an inquiring expression, perhaps trying to figure out if I liked the gift or not. I approached the dispenser to my nose, inhaling the perfume that came out of it and I immediately recognized that fragrance: it was the same one that I had felt two nights before when I was a few centimeters from the face of the demon who was now in front of me.

“It's the perfume you wore on the other night. It's good, I like it. " I said, struck by the gesture.

"I've always liked it, if now you start using it too, every time I put it on, I'll think I'm wearing it." He winked at me satisfied with my reaction. I felt a strange warmth on my ears, I was certainly blushed.

"So you already understand who is on top." I could not give it to him, despite the embarrassment.

He seemed struck by my response and immediately looked away from mine and then whispered something I didn't understand. I laughed to myself, then put the perfume back into the package.

“I'll wear it tonight. Oh, by the way... "I began to say, drawing his attention. "You know my friend, the slightly idiot one who keeps a light goatee and his hair perpetually behind him like he was in the early 2000s?" He laughed, amused by the description.

"Yes, Man if I remember correctly...» he answered me again with a laugh.

"Exactly. He's having a little party at his house tonight, if you want to come..." I tried to ask him.

"Willingly, but won't that be a problem? I guess you are all angels... " He said a little perplexed.

"Absolutely no! He was ready to invite you before, when I said I wanted to pass the invitation so as not to make the candle." I said sulking as I remembered the conversation on Line. "In fact, if you want, you can also invite Bohn and his boyfriend, there are no problems, there will also be another human at the party and then Man and his wife have a big house, they don't have space problems." He replied nodding, then took his cell phone and typed something. While he waited for an answer, I reopened the chat with the two idiots.

「Ok, we will come tonight!」

 **Man**  
「Perfect!」

 **Wat**  
「Poor Win...  
the only human...」

「We are waiting for his friend to answer   
if he will come, there will be one more   
human tonight, because Bohn's   
boyfriend is a human too.」

 **Wat**  
「I pity miself...」

 **Man**  
「Stop it!」

"P', they agreed." Tutor told me, leading me to look away from the phone screen for a few moments.

"Perfect, then I'll tell them and then I'd say we can come back to get ready, ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Khao Tom: a dish similar to porridge, with the difference that the rice, after being cooked for a long time, is combined with the broth in which the meat is cooked and then a rice soup is obtained.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to let me know what you think in a comment, I'll really appreciate it! 
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


End file.
